


Dirty Laundry

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Sam In Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Sam wear them when they’re suited up, pretending to be FBI agents, or when he’s sitting at a table, looking through the latest news reports on his laptop, hand occasionally reaching down to brush the fabric through his jeans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [脏衣服事件/Dirty Laundry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679335) by [La_Perdition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Perdition/pseuds/La_Perdition)



> Found this in my tags on Tumblr. I have no idea why I never posted it here, but here you go. Enjoy.

Dean runs his thumb over the design on the front of the panties and feels his heart race for a moment. He traces it’s shape before imagining Sam in them and he’s sure that’s an image that’ll never escape him again. _Does he wear them under his pants? Or does he put them on and get off in them? Or walk around the motel with them on?_ He can’t help but to wonder.

Does Sam wear them when they’re suited up, pretending to be FBI agents, or when he’s sitting at a table, looking through the latest news reports on his laptop, hand occasionally reaching down to brush the fabric through his jeans?

Dean almost loses his breath at the thought, but then there’s a voice behind him and he’s startled from his imagination, brought back into the reality of what he’s doing.

"Hey, Dean, are you gonna just-" Sam stops and Dean turns to look at his brother guiltily.

He shouldn’t feel like a deer caught in the headlights, considering they were **Sam’s** panties, and Dean had technically caught his brother, instead; but he did. He felt ten kinds of red-handed.

Sam’s eyes dropped down and Dean wet his lips nervously as the younger Winchester’s cheeks started to heat.

Dean started to smile, to make a joke about it, “I thought we weren’t seeing other people.”

"We’re not," Sam said, his brows tightening together and he reached out to take them but Dean backed up a step and moved his hand behind himself, watching Sam as he slowly smiled wider.

"If we’re not, then whose are these?"

“ _Dean_ ,” the younger Winchester started to complain.

"Whose are they?"

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, thankful that it was a shady, uncrowded laundromat they’d taken refuge in to wash their clothes, and his hand wrapped around Dean’s, feeling the curled up fabric in his brother’s fist, “They’re **mine** , okay?”

"I _know_ they’re yours,” Dean barely breathed out, looking up into Sam’s eyes, their lips barely brushing and he chuckled, “Why didn’t you tell me? Why keep it from me?”

"Because-" Sam started and shook his head, he was blushing so furiously now, floundering almost, " _Because_ -“

“You don’t need to be shy about it with me, Sammy-boy," Dean tilted his head as he spoke, their gazes still locked together, "I’m your brother. I changed your diapers. I was your first. You don’t need to hide your dirty little panty fetish from me.”

“ _Dean_ -”

“If you keep moaning my name like that, I’m gonna stick my dick in your mouth."

Sam huffed and smiled slightly, “ _Dean_ ,” he complained again and the older Winchester’s eyes flashed in approval.


End file.
